au bord de la déchéance
by reappearance
Summary: paraître n'est pas forcément être... Lily et James en fond les frais. Quand on est adolescents et que rien ne va au point de devenir complétement vide et de jouer un rôle devant les personnes qu'on aime le plus.
1. prologue

_salut tout le monde, _

_je tiens mille fois à m'excuser pour l'antre des résistants que je n'ai pas pus continué à cause d'un virus que ma filé une personne jalouse si on peut dire ça comme ça! J'espère que vous me pardonnerais mais je ne vais pas la continuer directement car j'ai perdu tout mes chapitres et que ne suis plus trop motivé à continuer mais pour ceux à qui le prologue a plus, je vous promet que dans un mois quand je n'aurais plus le bahut et que j'aurais enfin le temps de bien me pencher dessus , je vous promet un chapitre qui vous me fera me pardonner pour ce déboire! Je pourrais vous mettre un chapitre bâclé mais je ne veux pas vous décevoir! En tout cas j'espère que cette fic vous fera patienter en attendant que je continue l'antre des résistant merci d'avance!_

disclamer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient pour l'instant et tous sont la propriété de JK ROWLING la méchante killeuse de Sirius...

_**Prologue**_

_"Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour"_

Les mots du jeune homme résonnait sans cesse dans l'esprit de la jeune femme...

Assise sur le rebord du mur de la tour d'astronomie, une jeune femme de dix-sept ans regardait mélancoliquement le ciel, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, de ses yeux verts habituellement si expressifs pendant que ses longs cheveux auburn virevoltaient au grés du vent.

Vide. Voila le mot lui correspondait parfaitement quand la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, Lily Evans arrêtait de jouer la comédie. Aucune expression, aucune émotion... Elle ressemblait plus à un pantin qu'autre chose. La jeune femme ne cessait de se traiter d'hypocrite. Chaque sourires, chaque paroles gentilles lui donnait envie de vomir mais elle continuait de le faire non par envie mais, par habitude pour ne pas dire automatisme. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de l'étudiante si seulement ils savaient... Un rire glacial s'échappa de sa bouche et raisonna dans la salle d'astronomie, vide à cette heure avancé de la nuit.

La griffondor fouilla dans sa cape pour en ressortir un cutter. Doucement, elle s'entailla les veines et se délecta de la douleur physique, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir. Mais malgré cela les souvenirs continuaient de se bousculer dans sa tête sans cesse ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Lily voulait oublier même si ce n'était que quelques heures, la mort de ses parents, la haine de sa sœur, de sa famille, des serpentards, les autres élèves qui la considéraient comme un rat de bibliothèque ou qui se permettaient de lui faire remarquer leur différences ou encore de l'insulter face à son style vestimentaire mais ce qu'elle voulait surtout oublier n'était autre que James Potter le tombeur de filles, qui où qu'il aille se faisait draguer et pourtant avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Parlons-en de Potter, ce boulet qui se croyait tout permit, faisant des blagues à deux monilles, qui ne cessait de la poursuivre et harcelait pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui... En gros les adjectifs qui le qualifiaient le mieux étaient: vantard, ego sur-dimensionné, harcelant, débile et la liste était loin d'être finie! Et dire que Remus venait de lui affirmer qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Pitoyable, était le mot qui convenait le mieux à la tentative désespéré de son ami de les caser ensemble mais il enveloppait aussi tête enflé et aux sept années où il n'avait pas arrêter de la poursuivre.

Décidément, la jeune femme avait manifestement besoin d'oublier. Dans sa cape se trouvaient un paquet de cigarette et du cannabis, qu'elle saisit avant de rouler aisément ce qu'elle appelait « une cigarette magique à la moldu ». Une fois que ce fut fait, elle l'alluma et commença à tirer plusieurs bouffés.

La drogue commençait lentement à faire son effet quand la porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit. La jeune femme rousse ne savait pas qui s'était mais elle s'en fichait. Sûrement un couple voulant s'envoyer en l'ait, à cette pensée, elle se dit que le sort d'oubliette n'existait pas pour rien avant d'hausser les épaules.

La griffondor ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand la personne s'approcha et vint s'assoire à côté d'elle. Lily ne lui jeta même pas un regard continuant de fumer d'un geste machinal. Finalement, elle tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme de son âge qui appartenait à griffondor lui aussi, les cheveux bruns constamment en bataille, des petites lunettes qui recouvraient ses yeux noisettes. Ses yeux, d'habitude si rieurs, étaient vide tout comme les siens. Ce détail la frappa et la jeune femme se dit qu'au fond, ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça au fond.

Sentant un regard sur lui, James Potter tourna la tête et rencontra deux émeraudes totalement inexpressives, exactement comme le regard qu'il lui lança. Bizarrement, leurs yeux étaient les mêmes, vides, dépourvus d'expressions, d'émotions. Au début, il avait été surpris de voir la personne qui l'obsédait dans le seul lieu où il pouvait être tranquille et lui-même mais il s'est dit qu'il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer comme elle le faisait si bien en tant normal. Mais au moment où leur yeux se rencontrèrent, il sut qu'ils étaient deux comédiens, dégoûté de la vie, ne montrant jamais leurs vrais visages aux yeux des autres en se cachant derrière les rôles de ce qu'ils étaient avant.

Lily lui tendit sans un mot la drogue qu'elle était entrain de fumer qu'il accepta tout aussi silencieusement et tira de grosse bouffées dessus. Oublier, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait tout comme elle. Oublier sa vie, la mort des membres dd sa famille, la haine, la douleur et aussi... l'amour.

Quand, ils eurent finit, toujours sans aucune parole, Lily lui tendit le paquet de cigarette pour lui en proposer une. Il l'accepta tout aussi silencieusement, chose rare chez lui et l'alluma avec le briquet qui se trouvait non loin de lui sur le rebord avant de tirer dessus. La jeune femme fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne s'accordant presque aucun regard mais au fond d'eux, même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre, il savaient que la personne qui était là, toute proche, pouvait ressentire la même chose qu'eux. Et cela, leur procura un réconfort qu'ils n'avaient plus ressentit depuis longtemps.

Les deux étudiants ne se dirigèrent à leur tour que lorsque le crépuscule commençait à apparaître. Avant de se séparer, ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, se sondant pour savoir si l'autre était digne de confiance. Quand, ils eurent finis l 'examen, James hocha la tête pendant que Lily haussa les épaules. Ils se séparèrent enfin pour remonter à leur dortoir pour se préparer à un nouvelle journée de comédie comme si rien ne s'était passée cette nuit.

En espérant que le prologue vous ais plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Le chapitre un devrais arriver samedi, je pense car il est en cours d'écriture. Depuis cet incident, j'écris d'abord mes chapitre à la main avant de les taper. Je pense que ça se comprend... lol

Au prochain chapitre


	2. comme si de rien n'était

_**Salut tout le monde, voici the first chap**_

**ø¢¤¥**

Le soleil commençait à répandre ses rayons de chaleur dans le dortoir des filles de griffondor de 7éme année. Brusquement les rideaux du lit à balequain furent tirer et la lumière envahit le visage de Lily qui grogna et remonta les couvertures sur son visage. Mais la jeune fille blonde qui avait tirer les rideaux n'en démorda pas et retira les couvertures de la miss-je-sais-tout .

« Allez Lily, grouilles-toi ou tu vas être en retard!

- M'en fous Leen, laisses-moi dormir!

- Dois-je te rappeler que l'on commence par deux heures de potion? demanda perfidement son amie sachant que la rousse ne raterait pour rien au monde un de ces cours.

- Merde! »

Lily se leva brusquement, attrapant ses affaires aux passage avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche sous les rire de la blonde aux yeux bleus.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit lavé, habillé, maquillé et coiffé. Leen l'avait attendu tranquillement en finissant de se préparer.

« Amy est déjà descendue! Tu sais comme elle déteste attendre... s'excusa la blonde.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la tigresse de griffondor lui demande où était Alice mais rien ne fut prononcé. Lily se contentait de prendre ses affaires de cours. Leen en fut surprise mais préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Voyant le malaise de sa camarade et amie, Lily finit par se décider à parler elle-aussi.

- Et je pense qu'Alice a été envoyée une lettre à son petit Franck d'amour. Viens, allons les rejoindre dans la grande salle.

Leen ouvra les yeux, surprise de la vivacité d'esprit de son amie. Elle commençait à comprendre que le surnom de miss-je-sais-tout de son amie n'était pas seulement valable pour les études. Elle revint sur terre en entendant les rires de son amie.

- Oh, c'est bon! Arrêtes de te foutre de moi!

- Je peux pas, c'est trop hilarant! continua Lily tout en évitant de justesse un coussin. La jeune femme tira la langue à son amie avant de partir au pas de course en direction de la grande salle.

Une fois qu'elle fut arriver devant les portes, elle s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle et entra nonchalamment en direction de la table des rouges et or. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant une tête avec de longs cheveux noirs et une autre aux cheveux châtain. Elle s'installa tranquillement aux côtés d'Amy en saluant les deux filles.

- Je sens que Leen va faire une entrée fracassante... soupira celle que tout le monde surnommé la gothique de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Alice

- Tout simplement parce que Lily n'aurait jamais fais le tour de la table pour s'assoire à côté de moi si elle n'aurait pas à se cacher d'ondes meurtrières.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu sais bien que je suis un ange Amy! répliqua innocemment Lily

- Parce que tu connais beaucoup de gothico-punk qui sont des anges?

- Ben... moi! déclara-t-telle sous les rires d'Alice et le sourire d'Amy.

- Et je suppose que qu'un ange porte des percings et des épingles à nourrices.

- Tu supposes très bien Amy! »

Lily éclata de rire avec ses amies.

 Pov Lily 

Oups! Je crois cher journal d'avoir oublier de te raconter certains détails sur mes amies, ennemis et moi...

Tout d'abord la plume à papote qui retrace les plus importants ou futiles moments de ma vie, est ensorcelée pour retracer les choses les plus importantes. Par exemples, tous ce qui est du genre « Je me suis servie une pomme » ou les cours ne sera pas retracé. Je crois que je bosse assez pour ne pas avoir à relire les cours de Poudlard quelques années plus tard.

Donc je vais te présenté les plus importants protagonistes de ma vie d'étudiante à Poudlard:

**Amy Crimson: **L'héritière d'une célèbre famille de sang-pur qu'on aurait plutôt tendance à classer dans la magie noire. Et pourtant, Amy est à griffondor (tout comme Sirius Black) et l'une des meilleure de notre année.

Amy est une gothique et de par ce fait, tout le monde croit qu'elle va devenir mangemort. Mais jamais, elle ne le sera car je connais quelque chose que beaucoup ignore( que je ne divulguerais JAMAIS de ma vie) et l'empleur de sa haine envers Voldemort ( et oui, cher journal, je n'ai pas peur d'utilisé son nom à l'autre débile à qui il manque plusieurs cases!) ne peut être imaginée tellement elle est grande. Bref, elle a de long cheveux noir qui tombe en cascade jusqu'à sa chute de reins et des yeux noirs qui la font ressembler à Samara la petite fille de The Ring. Elle ose me faire une réflexion sur mes percings alors qu'elle en a un à l'arcade et un autre à la lèvre. Nan mais! Pendant le week-end, elle s'habille toujours avec de magnifiques corsets et de longues jupes ou robes de style médiéval.

**Leen Jones: **Une petite blonde survoltée aux yeux bleus pétillants dans n' importe quelle situation. Elle aussi est une sang-pur mais sa famille est tournée vers la magie blanche et est aussi connue que celle des Potter, ce qui explique qu'elle le connaissent assez bien.

Adorant faire des farces et acolytes des Maraudeurs à ses heures perdues, derrière ses baggy et ses larges pull à capuches ( où est souvent dessiné des tête de mort ) se cache une fille ayant trop souffert même si elle ne laisse rien paraître.

Beaucoup la surnomme le taureau à cause de son anneau dans le nez auquel elle répond qu'elle est fière de son signe astrologique tout en leur faisant un magnifique fuck.

Et oui, tout comme Amy et moi, elle est reconnue et respecter à cause de son caractère bien trempé! Peu ose approcher cette métaleuse de peur de se faire agresser dans tous les sens du terme.

**La future Alice Londubat: **Une fille bien que timide mais jovial avec ses cheveux châtain et ses petits yeux noisette. Alice est toujours prête à aider les autres.

Je ne peux pas dire que je suis très proches d'elle mais je l'aime bien quand même malgré notre perception différente de la vie.

Alice est très amoureuse de son petit-ami Franck. De tout mon cœur, je leur souhaite de vivre heureux. De toute façon, je les ai déjà prévenu qu'à leur mariage, je m'occupe du bar!

**James Potter: **Le vantard, l'odieux, le pot-de-colle-UHU-gluant-Potter! Il veut me mettre le grappin dessus depuis notre 5ème année et dire qu'avant nous étions les pires ennemis du monde! Il est complètement fou même si avec ses cheveux noirs constamment en bataille, ses yeux noisettes pétillants derrière ses lunettes, il est carrément craquant! Du calme les hormones!

Quoique même si je ne peux pas le voir en peinture moldu ( les sorcières parlent beaucoup trop), il est quand même bien foutu... Couchez les hormones!

**Sirius Black: **Le ténébreux tombeur... Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et ses yeux bleus foncés font craquer plus d'une fille à Poudlard. Il faut dire que c'est le cas de presque tous les Maraudeurs ( à sauf Pettigrow).

Tout comme son meilleur ami, Sirius est vantard, aime faire des blagues stupides mais je l'ai déjà surpris avec une lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Je pense que comme Leen, il passe son temps à paraître joyeux tout en souffrant. Même si ce n'est qu'une supposition, j'en suis sure à 99.

Mais ce n'est quand même pas une excuse pour être avec une nouvelle fille tous les deux jours, non!

**Remus Lupin: **Le mystérieux Maraudeur. Malgré son air maladif, ses cheveux châtain clair et ses yeux dorés lui donne un charme certain.

Rémus est un ami à qui je tiens beaucoup. Il est toujours prêt à aider les autres, de plus son aura a quelque chose d'attractif sur les gens.

Il y a un an, il m'a avoué qu'il était un loup-garou avant de s'enfuire. Ce qui lui a valu une magnifique claque quand je l'ai rattrapé suivi s'une chaleureuse étreinte. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas tout compris, Rémus croyais que je m'enfuirais et que j'aurais peur de lui. Mais quand je lui ai expliqué que la claque était pour sa fuite et que je ne le laisserais jamais pour une broutille comme ça, il fut soulagé.

Rémus est un peu comme mon grand-frère et je ne l'abandonnerais jamais!

**Peter Pettigrow: **Le boulet! Je ne vous pas quoi dire d'autre... Il est petit, rondouillard et ressemble à un rat. Je ne sais pas je ne le sens pas celui-là, il est bizarre et je crois que c'est la popularité des autres qui l'a attiré.

En gros, je ne peux pas l'encadrer et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait partit du célèbre et populaire cercle des Maraudeurs...

**Rogue, Malfoy, Lestrange etc. : **Les petits cons de serpentards! Pas besoins d'en dire plus... No comment !

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai pas parlé de moi, la magnifique Lily Evans! On dit que je suis mégalo mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

Rousse aux yeux verts, quoi de plus banale! Bien que brillante dans mes études, je en suis pas qu'une miss-je-sais-tout! Il faut dire que mon apparence montre plutôt le contraire... Comme Amy le dit si bien, je suis une gothico-punk , un mélange de gothique et de punk si tu préfères. La provocation du punk alliée au romantisme du gothique... un mélange détonant!

Et puis mon uniforme est très bien avec toutes les épingles à nourrices que j'ai rajouté. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut dire sur mon percing a l'arcade et celui que j'ai au labret! Et je ne parle pas de mon oreille gauche qui est entièrement percée contrairement à la droite où il y a seulement trois trous. J'ai aussi un tatouage magique qui représente un phénix. Il reflète l'état de mon âme... Depuis quelques temps, il est devenu noir. Certes avant ,il pleurait mais ce temps est révolu!

A force qu'on me dise que j'ai un cœur en pierre, j'ai bien peur que ce soit devenu vrai...

Bon je te laisse avec la plume à papote!

Ps: La plume à papote est ensorcelée pour ne parler de ma vie que d'un point de vue général.

 Pov Lily fin 

Alice rejoignit son petit-ami qui était en compagnie des Maraudeurs quelques instants plus tard, quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit brusquement laissant passer une furie blonde. Tout le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle s'arrêta brusquement de peur de se faire réprimander mais aussi par curiosité car Poudlard sans ragots, c'est tout simplement mission impossible.

« Lily Evans! le son de sa voix raisonna et fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais! fit remarquer Amy. Quelle est ta dernière connerie en date?

- Chut, tu vas détruire ma réputation d'élève modèle! éclata de rire la concernée sous les hoquets de surprise du reste de Poudlard. Il faut dire que c'était le scoop du siècle.

- Lily! s'énerva Leen

- Oui? demanda innocemment la rousse

- T'es entrain de révélée au public les plans secrets que nous sommes entrain de concocter! sourie Amy d'un air machiavélique

- Ce soir, 20h, près du lac!

- Laisses-moi deviner, une vengeance et je suppose que je vais devoir jouer l'arbitre... soupira la gothique

- T'as tout compris! approuvèrent les futures combattantes »

Le trois filles se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant de longues secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Les amies quittèrent la grande salle pour aller chercher leurs affaires de cours avant qu'ils ne commencent.

Tous ceux qui étaient dans la grande salle, aussi bien les élèves que les professeurs, étaient choqués voir surpris pour d'autres. Il faut dire que les disputes du trio qu'on surnommait les Marginales étaient toujours aussi spéciales. Les neuf dixièmes des personnes qui étaient présente dans la salle n'étaient pas réveillés et on peut dire que les cris du taureau avait fait l'augure de réveil matin.

Les Maraudeurs étaient mort de rire, sauf Peter à moitié cacher sous la table, habitué aux humeurs de Leen, une vrai boule de nerfs. Bien que Sirius, James et Peter furent choqués d'apprendre que Lily Evans n'était pas la petite préfète parfaite qui était toujours sur leur dos à rabâcher le règlement quand ils faisaient des farces. Rémus, lui connaissant bien le tempérament de feu de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, était écroulé sur la table, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Décidément la tigresse n'arrêterait jamais de surprendre les gens!

De son côté, Albus Dumbledore avait regardé la scène avec les yeux pétillants de malice. Après tout, il n'était pas le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie pour rien, il était au courant des petites farces qu'organisaient les filles. Et puis, qui d'autre que le plus brillante élève de sa promotion, réunie de deux autres élèves toutes aussi brillantes, pouvait être à la tête de plans machiavéliques pour se venger des incidents qui se produisaient contre les Marginales, sans se faire prendre. Un sourire bienveillant était apparu sur son visage en voyant les trois amies quitter la grande salle.

« En tout cas, si James arrive à séduire Lily Evans, leur enfant sera un phénomène... pensa-t-il en regardant simultanément James et la porte qui s'était refermée »

_**æ±†°)(°†±æ**_

Lily commençait à s'ennuyer ferme en histoire de la magie. Elle avait ensorcelé sa plume pour qu'elle prennent des notes de ce que disait Bins. La griffondor regarda autour d'elle. Amy et Leen étaient en pleine partie de morpion dont elles étaient devenues accro depuis que Lily leurs avait apprit comment jouer. Alice était en pleine discussion avec Franck. Du côté des Maraudeurs, ils, enfin Rémus, Black et Potter, étaient entrain de comploter à voix basse tandis que Pettigrow dormaient sur sa table en bavant. La jeune femme eut une grimace de dégoût. James voyant que Lily regardait en leur direction, eut un sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit par un regard noir. Elle se retourna et commença à dessiner sur le parchemin vierge d'Amy. Les traits d'abord hésitant devinrent plus précis laissant place à une jeune fille assise sur le sol tendant la main vers le ciel dans l'espoir peut-être de capturer un de ses astres.

Intrigué, James se leva et se plaça juste derrière la jeune fille faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne le capte pas. De toute façon, il ne risquait rien avec Bins. lentement, il se pencha par dessus l'épaule de la tigresse pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Quand il vit le dessin, la solitude, le désespoir où régnait malgré tout une once d'espoir presque imperceptible le frappa surtout quand Lily termina le deuxième personnage. Maintenant, à côté de la jeune femme se tenait un garçon debout regardant lui aussi rêveusement le ciel.

Un petit sourire apparût sur le visage de l'étudiant. Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de sa « camarade » qui l'avait réconforté hier sans qu'elle le sache, juste avec sa présence:

« Merci pour hier...

Surprise Lily se redressa vivement et constatant que ce n'était que lui, elle murmura doucement:

- De rien, je dois moi aussi te dire merci...

- Tu crois qu'un jour, nous pourrons avoir une discussion civilisée tout en étant nous? questionna-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

- Peut-être, je pense que c'est tout à fait possible...

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de James une fraction de seconde

- On va faire comme si je te demandais de sortir avec moi. T'auras juste à me foutre une baffe et hurler... murmura-t-il avant de se relever avec le sourire charmeur qui fait tomber toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds.

Lily fit un petit sourire malicieux avant de se retourner brusquement:

- Jamais Potter! Tu pourrais te le rentrer dans le crâne... lui lança-t-elle froidement avec un regard avadacadavresque. »

Sur ces paroles, la tigresse prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle de cours en fulminant. James récupéra le dessin qu'elle avait laissé sur la table avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

« Lily jolie ne m'as pas mis de claque aujourd'hui. Vous croyez qu'elle va finalement accepter de sortir avec moi? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir tout en revenant à sa place.

- James, t'es un cas désespéré... soupira Sirius en levant les yeux aux ciel

- Mais je l'aime!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on commence à le savoir! se moqua Sirius avant de se prendre un gentil coup de poing sur l'épaule. Aieuh!

- Chochotte!

- Jamesise, je déclare vengeance pour cet odieux coup, traître va!

- Oh, j'ai peur Patmol! fit le concerné en tremblant

- Tu sais James, tu devrais abandonner pour Evans! Tu peux avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard! s'exclama Peter qui venait d'être réveillé par la tigresse. On pouvait encore voit un filet de bave pendre de la table jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tu vois Peter, tu ne comprends rien à l'amour fou que voue notre petit James à la tigresse. assura Sirius en mettant un bras autour de l'épaule de son ami.

- J'abandonne... soupira l'amoureux transis en mettant sa tête sur la table. »

Rémus avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire. Il avait sentit grâce à son instinct la confiance qui s'était établie entre James et Lily.

« Je ne sais pas depuis quand mais quand on les voit tout les deux, on sens quelque chose dans leur aura qui est semblable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'en ce moment, ils sont différents de ce qu'ils montrent... Mais s'ils veulent en parler, j'attendrais patiemment qu'ils viennent de leur propre initiative car je sens du désespoir et je sais que ce sont de gros cas désespérés avec leur maudite fierté. Même sous la torture, aucun des deux avouera ce qui se passe. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serez là, James, Lily! Vous avez sut m'aider et je ne vais pas vous laissez au premier problème venu. Je serez toujours là, je vous le promets! pensa le loup-garou en regardant James faignant de mourir sous les pitreries de Sirius »

En les voyant comme ça, il s'accorda un sourire avant de repartir dans ses pensées. Ses amis savaient qu'il était très fatigué avant les nuits de pleine lune même si elle n'était que dans une semaine.

Leen et Amy sortirent de leur fabuleux jeu quand elles entendirent la voix glacial de Lily ainsi que sa sortie pour le moins théâtrale. Décidément, elle ne changerait pas de ce côté à toujours vouloir attirer l'attention sûrement une coïncidence avec son côté punk. La métaleuse voulant la suivre se leva mais Amy la retient par le bras. Les deux amies ne se lâchèrent pas du regard comme si elles étaient en pleine discussion. Finalement ayant eut une réponse à sa question muette, le taureau s'assit mais avant de reporter son attention sur le morpion, elle se retourna et lâcha à James qui faisait le pitre avec celui qu'il considérait comme son propre frère:

« T'es vraiment mais alors vraiment trop con!

- Maieuh... tenta-t-il

- Ta gueule! voyant qu'il allait de nouveau parler, Leen continua. Je crois que beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas dites si, pour une fois, tu ne l'ouvrait pas!

Devant les murmures indignés des groupies de Poutsouffle qui étaient avec eux en cours, elle leur fit un magnifique fuck. Voyant que ça allait dégénérer, la gothique siffla:

- Si vous tenait à votre vie, fermez-là vous aussi! »

Contentes du silence qui régnait à nouveau, deux des trois membres des Marginales continuèrent tranquillement leur tache comme si de rien n'était, sous les rires des Maraudeurs et l'indignation de leurs groupies.

_**æ±†°)(°†±æ**_

Après avoir quitté le cours d'histoire de la magie, la préfète de Griffondor erra dans les couloirs profitant du calme qui s'y trouvait. Lily se dirigea vers la tour est du château et se rendit devant un tableau où était représenté une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur, en tenue de combat tenant une épée à la main. En la voyant s'entraîner, Lily sourit:

« Tu ne te repose jamais Sam...

- Je pourrais dire de même pour toi Lilith Evans!

Quand elle entendit son prénom en entier, la griffondor grimaça. Sam était la seul à savoir son véritable prénom sauf peut-être à l'exception du professeur Dumbledore.

- Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça! rappela-t-elle sous les éclats de rire de la femme du tableau. N'est-ce pas Samantha?

A l'entente de son prénom entier le tableau eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Oh, c'est bon! On ne peut même plus s'amuser ici... bouda le tableau sous les rires de Lily cette fois-ci.

- Tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça quand même? demanda tristement la préfète.

- Tu sais bien Lilith que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. avoua tendrement la guerrière.

- Je...

Voyant le malaise qui s'était emparé de la jeune femme, le portrait s'ouvrit.

- Viens nous serons plus à l'aise à l'intérieur pour parler tranquillement. l'invita Samantha »

_**æ±†°)(°†±æ**_

Pendant ce temps les Maraudeurs commençaient sérieusement à s'ennuyer et dire que la deuxième heure ne faisait que commencer. Bins devait avoir battu son record d'ennui dans un de ses cours aujourd'hui. Sirius était affalé sur la table à moitié endormi quand un papier atterrit sur son bras. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste lasse et découvrit une déclaration d'amour d'une Poutsouffle qui lui adressa un signe de la main ainsi qu'un sourire made in fan des Maraudeurs spécial Sirius Black. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard glacial avant de balancer le papier par dessus son épaule et de reposer sa tête entre ses bras sous les sourires de James et Rémus.

« Alors c'est la combientième? demanda le lycanthrope

- Le vingtième, je pense...

- C'est tout Patmol, t'as déjà fait mieux! fit James en lui mettant une claque sur l'épaule.

- Ça me soule! C'est au moins le quatrième qu'elle m'envoie depuis le début du cours sans compter les hiboux... répondit-il toujours aussi lasse.

C'est à ce moment que Leen se retourna ainsi qu'Amy en direction des Maraudeurs.

- Ça vous direz de faire un coup à Spencer? demanda machiavéliquement la gothique.

Devant l'air ahuri des garçons, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, tu me dois 10 galions! dit malicieusement Amy

- Vous faites chier les gars! reprocha la blonde.

- Vous êtes sérieuses? voulut s'assurer Rémus

- Ben ouais! Elle fait trop la belle et on a certaines choses à mettre au point avec elle... continua Leen qui était passé en mode vengeance.

- Euh... commença James

- C'est ok!

- Mais Sirius! dit James outré

- J'en ai marre de me faire harceler! Alors vous proposez quoi les filles?

Elles se regardèrent avec un lueur machiavélique et sadique au fond de leurs yeux

- Approchez, on va tout vous expliquez! Et si tout se passe bien, Les Maraudeurs et les Marginales se seront débarrassés de Spencer pour toujours... »

Au aguets les garçons écoutèrent attentivement le plan des filles et au bout de cinq minutes pendant lesquelles elles expliquèrent le déroulement de leur plan avec maximum de détail. Quand elles eurent finis, tous les cinq se regardèrent avec le même sourire sadique avant de regarder leur proie tel un rapace .

**ø¢¤¥**

_**J'espère que ça vous à plut. Je sais c'est un peu bizarre à certains endroits mais je pense que vous comprendrez plus tard ...**_

_**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais il est 2h39 de mat' et je suis trop crevée pour les corriger... °**_

_**carpe diem!**_


End file.
